PACYOA Teamwork Edition
On July 9, 2014, M695 posted a thread on /tg/ with MechAnon's CYOA, a listing of factions, and a set of adventures featuring the invasion of Tumblr Suits. These adventures were run as pick up games filled with chaos, death, and power armor. Premise Surprise! Let's see how well you sons of bitches do at playing a CYOA...TOGETHER. That's right, motherfuckers, ain't no lone-wolf horseshit anymore. Present day. You know the drill. You're at your computer, fapping and drinking a sludge that slightly resembles mountain dew mixed with nacho cheese dust. Or maybe you aren't. But what matters is the fact that your ass is sat down, sitting on /tg/ being generally.../tg/y. However, as you browse, you come upon some stupid thread with some piece of shit that's posting in all caps. People keep replying with the Ron Paul "it's happening" image, and you reckon that you're bored enough to investigate some shitposting today. The post, frenzied in writing and written in all caps (presumably with shift from the excessive amount of exclamation marks and < marks), details some stupid warning about Tumblr users getting power suits across the globe. That's stupid. Stupid shitposters. If it was true, you'd assume that it would be on the news or maybe- A loud bang echoes through the room, no doubt from somewhere outside. Hesitantly, you turn around. Nothing seems out of place. You look back at the thread. People are still replying with Ron Paul. It's gotta be just a coincidence, right? Right. You assure yourself. There's no way! The warning is already stupid in it's construction. "Tumblr users get suits?" What? Did they ask nicely? Did the gods above decide that Tumblr users specifically needed them? Stupid, stupid, stupi- Another loud bang. Far off rumbling and low pops. Sirens. It's odd, for certain. But it couldn't be serious. Really. Surely... To assure yourself, you fire up the news website of your choice. As expected, the news is normal and- Oh god. The headline stares you dead in the eyes. NUMEROUS VIOLENT ATTACKS ACROSS MAJOR POPULATION CENTERS. ROBOTIC SUITS OBSERVED. What...the fuck? This couldn't be serious. A blanket of dread covers you on all sides. Your chest feels heavy. You feel your heart beat like a piston. You hesitate for a second, before checking back on the thread. The Ron Paul images cease. Only one new post hits the thread, and your attention, for a split-second, is completely engrossed in its simplistic yet undeniably urgent format. No image. Just the words "THIS GUY IS NOT JOKING! SOMETHING JUST CRASHED OUTSIDE MY HOUSE, I'M GOING TO GO TAKE PICS. GUYS, SERIOUSLY, THIS ISN'T FAKE. THIS IS FUCKING SERIOUS. I'LL BE BACK WITH PICS OF THE THING OUTSIDE SOON. STAY IN THIS THREAD AND KEEP COMMUNICATING!!!!" As if things couldn't get worse, your attention is again diverted, but this time by your windows and walls nearly detonating behind you. You are flung forward, into your computer, and into the wall in front of you. As you struggle to your feet, you see it. Some kind of... pod. Right outside. You look back at the computer, grimacing and haphazardly wiping your sweaty forehead with your arm. The computer is smashed. Completely, utterly destroyed. The sweat on your head is really bugging you, and you catch a glance of your forearm, now caked in blood. You aren't sweating. The pain hits you fairly fast, and you realize that if you could have fractured anything on the wall in front of you, you absolutely did. You struggle to get up, before hearing louder pops and thundering blasts. You see smoke in the distance, but no more than a mile away. The sounds grow in intensity, but this isn't the time to give up. Using all the strength you have, you stumble and fall, eventually crawling to the strange pod, still smoking. What was this thing? Where did it come from? As your vision begins to fade, a blue light scans your broken, bloodied body. A metallic, electronic voice speaks out, and you catch some of its words. "Scanning... organic life form detected." Your vision fades, and you find your mind shutting down. "The Tumblrfolk have power armors and technology that's seemingly beyond what we understand. The current theory is that they got 300 points instead of 200, we're not 100% sure, but they're powerful as fuck. So we're putting together makeshift squadrons to deal with the problem. "I know that you've probably not been eye-to-eye with your fellow chanmates, but you've got to put your differences aside for now. Your objective will show on your HUD soon, and you'll be connected with your squadron in a few minutes. "I have faith in you, friendo, good luck out there." You'll need it. WELCOME TO THE POWER ARMOR CYOA: TEAMWORK EDITION. Sorry for a ton of writing and shit. I threw this together after the idea struck me while rereading the Power Armor CYOA. The organizations listed are NOT in play (currently, at least), but I provided the whole thing for anyone that doesn't have the entire set (and it gave me an extra space to write more). Good luck, guys! You'll need to work together (or at least, you should) if you want to complete objectives. I have (some) faith in you guys. Saharan Cross Not much is known about this mission, aside from the fact it warranted a discovery of Tumblr Armor possessing extended combat capabilities. Saharan Cross pilots are the only pilots to wear Desert Camouflage fatigues on-base. Saharan Cross was the first operation to ever be performed by the organized Armor Corps. Known members: * Silicon: A Nigerian-native woman, integral to the success in Saharan Cross. She has a mean-spirited attitude, but appears to be on good terms with her squad. * Sledgehammer: A 16 or 17 year old, part of Saharan Cross. Nervous and awkward. Has an oddly close relationship with Silicon. * Six-Barrel: A large, bulky man, known as "Six". Described as a "gentle giant", little is known of this man. * Crisis: An Asian woman, stereotypically stoic. Little is known of her. * Wavelength: Another member of SC squad. Doesn't talk much. Little known of her. * Comanche: Another member of SC squad. Doesn't talk much. Little known of him. * Crossbar: A member of SC that died during the operation. * Chains: A member of SC that died during the operation. * M695/Fool: M695 appeared to be a part of this scenario under the designation "Fool". His role and purpose within the operation are unknown. * Muhammad: A member of SC squad, MIA. Information about him is extremely hard to find. His role and prupose are unknown. Water Main Team 'Mythbusters'. *First mission (archive) Roster Editor's note: Please include your power armor on the Pilots page as appropriate, or link to pre-existing pages where applicable! *Dragon: Drone Carrier, Command-and-Control Support. *Ronin: High-Speed Skirmisher, Recon, Support * Shelob: Drone Carrier, assault unit of the Fortress class. * Wyvern: Some Suit(Why weren't you on this already?) * Orpheus: A Heavy support unit. Summary Clusterfuck of people don’t know rules. Mission to assault an oil platform in the Gulf of Mexico. AO-5 nanites were found along with a woman covered in AO-Base (aka River Tam). Falling Down 'Team Rest Well' * First Mission (part 1) Thread Archive * First Mission (part 2) Thread Archive Roster Editor's note: Please include your power armor on the Pilots page as appropriate, or link to pre-existing pages where applicable! *Justicar: Guerrilla Warfare, Tactical skirmisher. *Mask: Stealth, recon, hacker? *Vulture: Scout/Sniper, skirmisher. *Varangian: Brawler, assassin. *That Guy: Skirmisher, stealth assassin, Hacker. *Longbow: Long range stealth sniper. *Sigil: Armor Faction Infiltration, Support. *Durma: (Medium) Fire Support, general support. *Grizzly: Scout, Skirmisher, Hit and Run Specialist. *Aero: Aerial/ground Skrimisher, scout. *Stormtiger: Frontline Gunner. *Todes Engel: Brawler *Kronos: (Fortress) heavy weapons platform, drone carrier. *Adstatus: High-speed skirmisher/interceptor. *Fang: Hit and run assassin. *Specter: Stealth assassin, skirmisher? *Ivan: Heavy Area saturation? *Deadeye: Long distance ballistics specialist. * Feathery Jack: Airborne sniper/skirmisher * Acceptance: Assassin/Engineer * El Blanco: (Fortress) Deep Strike Insertion, Interdiction (Delaying Enemies), Artillery * Truck: Front Line Assault * Durr: Hit & Run, Harassment, Flag Chaser * Specter: Assassin * Blue Jay: Scout * Berkut: Multi-role mimic assault. * Phobia: * Basilius: Berserker * Turtle Shark : Light Bio/Amphibious, Stealh Summary El Blanco causes a black hole, Jack gets multiple people killed, torture ensues with Hydra, suits sacrifice themselves to remove Vancouver and everything in it from the map. First incident where sludge is shown to be highly radioactive/explosive. Unlikely Hero Dubbed "Team Aegis", these pilots are to hold their first operation sometime next week (at some point between Monday June 14 and Wednesday June 16). Their goal is to operate in Ashford, Kent and to save as many lives as possible, as opposed to taking them. Archive: * First Mission Plans * First Mission (part 1) Thread Archive * First Mission (part 2) Thread Archive Sub-Teams * Ground Forces - "Spectres" Commander: Wanderer Sub-CO: ??? Members: Primal, Fortress, Silver Knight, Dark Kabuto, Duomo Siena, Mac, Houndmaster, Mal, Oracle, Krieger, Synapse, Iroh, Thundercloud * Air Forces - "Talons" Commander: Archangel Sub-CO: ??? Members: Algebra, Hippogriff, White Falcon, Gothmog, Veritas, Iron Eyes, Bravebyrd, Anchorite * Base Forces - "FOB Aegis" Commander: Freebird Sub-CO: ??? Members: Eisenstein, Zipline, Enyo, Araneae, Boom-Man, DOG, LOIC, SaltedEarth, Athena Roster Active Pilots * Editor's note: Please include your power armor on the Pilots page as appropriate, or link to pre-existing pages where applicable! * Kraken: Heavy Leviathan, Close Range Juggernaut, Aquatic Ambusher. * Algebra: Fortress Overlord, High altitude ECM, drones, energy weapon support. * Archangel: Light Avian. Sniper support, recon, anti-personnel, fighter/bomber. * 'Athena': Light Biped. Recon, Stealth, Medium Drone Support. * Bravebyrd: Mesh Aquatic Avian. Scout, Assassin, Stealth * Dark Kabuto: Light Biped. Reconnaissance, resource extractor. * DOG: Mesh Biped. Scavenger, Recon, Support. * Duomo Siena: Heavy Overlord. Tactical Support, Flank Attack, and Melee * Eisenstein: Fortress Dragon. Armed Surveillance and Communications Center * Enyo: Fortress Tank. Tau-style drone spam, blockade, tank. * Fireball: Heavy Orb. Crowd/riot control, sabotage. * Fortress: Heavy Bio Predator (Bear). Be(a)rserker. * Freebird: Fortress Variable (Sexy Avian/Overlord). Comms, encryption. * Gothmog: Heavy Dragon. Aerial Heavy Assault. * Iroh: Fortress graboid. Drone based support unit, operable in any environment * Iron Eyes: Medium Hunter (Flight): Scouting unit/sniper. * Kes: Heavy Avian: Air support, close assualt and suppresion gunship * Kion: Light Biped: Acrobatic Powerbow sniper. Wallskater/grappler to scout. Also good with a Beam Sabre. * Krieger: Mesh Hunter. Hacking, Infiltration, Assassination * Mac: Medium Biped. Skirmisher and battlefield control. * Mal: Mesh Biped. Rear Guard/Support Sniper. * Nineball: Medium Orb. Medium-range & long-range support. * Oracle: Mesh Biped. First Aid, Repairs, Diplomacy. * Primal: Heavy Variable Predator. Brawling (T-Rex), Transport/Escape (Pteranodon Mount). * SaltedEarth: Light Mimic. Reconnaissance and Espionage * Silver Knight: Medium Avian. Melee fighter/tank. * Synapse: Mesh Mimic. Recon/Close Combat * Trainspotter: Fortress mount: High speed/capacity transport, heavy artillery, brute force specialist * Tylluan: Heavy Tank: Medium and long range, front liner * Veritas: Heavy Dragon: Talon Squad. Zone control, flashlight specialist. * Wanderer: Light Biped. Tactical support, skirmishing. * White Falcon: Light Avian. Bombardment, general purpose frontline fighter. * Zipline: Heavy Amphibious/Mount(Flight). Frontline battering ram, all terrain movement. Inactive Pilots Suits on this list have not appeared for some time. If they become active again, they may move their names back up to the Active list. * Anchorite: Mesh Biped. Airborne skirmisher, minelayer and electronic warfare specialist. * Araneae: Heavy Drider. Lots of drones and machine guns. * Boom-Man: Fortress Artillery. Lots of long-range explosives, several guard drones * Houndmaster: Light Drider. Spectre squad. Drone control, artillery, reconnaissance. * LANCER: Heavy Drider. Riot Control, Emergency Evac. * Smite: Heavy Dragon. Melee/Medium-Range Assault/Defense. * Thundercloud: Medium Hopper. Close combat specialist, Anti personnel, Skirmisher. * Umber: Infiltration, hacking; exfiltration * Unsung: Heavy Hopper. High-Speed ranged combat, interdiction and pursuit. Capable of orbital operations. * LOIC: Mesh Mimic. Crowd Control/Virus Specialist/Hacking * Aphrodite: Light Sexy Predator. Scout, diversion, anti-personnel. * Titan * Hivemind * Aatin: Mesh Sexy Avian. Skirmishing, Antipersonnel. * R&R: Fortress Bio Orb. Extraction and Long-Range Firepower. * Ironclad: Heavy Biped. Rapid Dominance, Shock and awe. Summary Discovered a TA reject, Silver Knight delivered a speech that lead pilots to revolt against commander. Side Adventures Three side adventures have been held by volunteer GMs. In all cases, players were rewarded with 15 points as opposed to the standard 30 points for adventure completion. Additionally, M695 has also run side adventures purely for RP and story progression with no rewards. Get Back to Le Roddit *GM: Grendel *Archive * Radio tower broadcast, several units hold the line around main entrance, some went to stop the USB broadcast. Dust to Dust *GM: SDA *Archive * Giant Reddit Battleship. New Zealand Base * GM: M695 *Archive * Fluff only. Operation Sunblaze *GM: Fool/M695 *Archive * Mission to find Mohammed in Mauritania. Mauritania hates suits, Moqaddas saves the day. Leads to Gods Will Be Watching. Gods Will be Watching (Sunblaze's cont.) * GM: Fool * Archive * TA attacks the Moqaddas base. Moqaddas stronk repels them with help from suitless idiots from Sunblaze. Operation Avalanche * GM. Algebra * Archive * TA commander captured. Super-Fortress piloted to destroy a second Super-Fortress. First SF was then destroyed. Return to New Zealand *GM: M695 * Archive * We find out that we were out for 3 weeks after suitpods landed. During this time TA destroys everything with little obstruction. M695 changed name to Fool, lead some few numbers of pilots to join Sunblaze mission. Operation Mountain-Goat * GM: Bravebyrd * Archive Pt. 1 * Archive Pt. 2 * Finding pods in Nordic mountains, avalanches and tech fail ensue. Operation Muppets take Manhattan ''' * GM: Trainspotter/DreamWeaver * Archive * VR simulation to invade Manhattan. '''Operation Minesweeper * GM: Zipline * Archive * Mission in middle of Australia to secure a giant pod.Bio-gattai with multiple Point Barriers was there. El Blanco missiles ended everything. Leads into Redeye. PACYOA Teamwork Edition - After The Truth The second arc of the Teamwork Edition storyline. This arc deals with the pilots, now split into a majority of interesting and different factions, dealing with the Vannai threat once and for all. Advice * Don't use Hawkeye, it'll always break. * If you roll a 1 with the Wave Motion Gun, try to do it away from teammates. * Don't be a "jack" ass Rules (Basic actions (moving, communicating, observation) will all be success only, so basic actions will happen successfully almost always. There will be three major categories for non-basic actions, DEXY, COMBAT, and TECH. You can only perform ONE TYPE OF ADVANCED ACTION per turn. Dexy refers to any dexterity or mobility related advanced action (such as dodging attacks, surviving falls, making blocks, or melee combat). With Dexy, the idea is to get the lowest possible number. Roll 1d100 to determine success for an action (being above or below specific number will determine if you succeed or fail). Depending on certain factors (Speed/Dex/some upgrades or circumstances) the number you need to be below may change. Combat refers to any form of ranged or otherwise non-melee combatative action. Accuracy with weapons, weapon damage, critical hits, luck in wounding enemies, and strength rolls. With Combat, the idea is to get the highest possible number. Roll 1d100 to determine success for an action (being above or below specific number will determine if you succeed or fail). Depending on certain factors (Strength/Power, some upgrades or circumstances) the number you need to be above may change (Side Note: BRUTE FORCE melee combat, IE crushing a suit while you are holding it, is actually determined by the COMBAT system.) Finally, Tech regards anything either not mentioned above or observation, extreme precision, or investigation. Things such as Perceive and Inspect fall in the Tech system, as well as as suit maintenance or hacking. For Tech, the number you roll must be between a certain amount in distance from the specific number. Easy tech rolls have a large margin (if the number is 50, you must roll between 20 and 80, which is 30 away on both sides) while hard tech rolls have a narrow margin (the the number is 50, you must roll between 40 and 60). *All tech rolls - 50 is perfect success. Margins - v.hard 5, hard 10, med 20, easy 30, v.easy 40 *All dexy rolls - must be below a number. V.hard 10, hard 20, med 40, easy 60, v.easy 80 *All combat rolls- must be above a number. V.hard 90, hard 80, med 60, easy 40, v.easy 20 For tech: Easy/Very Easy is basic suit maintenance and using easy technology like comms or recon drones. Medium is specialized tech (scramblers, hacking, etc.) and perception abilities (inspect). Hard is specialized tech against harder enemies or uncommon tech. Very hard is unique. For dexy: Easy/Very Easy is general movement across a battlefield. Medium is basic dodging or common melee attacks. Hard is dodging difficult things or performing specialized melee attacks, as well as special movement functions (backflipping onto a building). Very hard is unique. For combat: Easy/Very Easy is simply firing a weapon or throwing ordinance. Medium is aiming to hit an enemy when shooting. Hard is long-distance/moving targets or specialized weapons. Very hard is unique. *"This is dialogue!" *This is action chat. *>This is OOC chat! When you post a roll BE CERTAIN TO SPECIFY WHAT YOU ARE ROLLING FOR. If it is not clear what is being rolled for, the roll and action may very well be ignored. Rolling for basic actions is not restricted, but if you do roll, it will commonly be ignored. Gallery 1411073991464.jpg 1411074144494.jpg 1411074251192.jpg 1411073858351.jpg|Rules Category:PACYOA: TE